


The Moments Between

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam found them curled up together</p><p>Written for Schmoop Bingo for the Spooning prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments Between

Sam yawned, feet scuffing against the pavement and loose gravel as he walked back to the motel from the diner. They'd been on one hunt after another with no breaks, until Sam couldn't even remember what town they were in, let alone the state. His body ached and he could sleep for the next week.

Opening the door to the motel room, Sam found Dean and Jo curled up together on one of the beds, clothes and boots still on. Both were lying on their sides on top of the covers, sound asleep, Dean spooning Jo. The motel had been full, leaving only one room for the three of them. Jo had only shrugged and headed for the shower.

Dean had one hand wrapped around Jo's waist, his face half buried in her long, blonde hair as he kept her tucked up against his chest. The same bone deep exhaustion Sam felt was etched in the lines on their faces and the shadows under their eyes.

Sam set the bag of diner food on the night stand before going over to them. He lightly tapped Dean's ankle, letting his brother know Sam was there. He unlaced and tugged off Dean's boots, face scrunching up as he caught a whiff of Dean's smelly feet. He did the same with Jo, only to have her come up fighting, a knife in her hand.

"Easy, Jo. It's just me."

Sam soothed, hearing it echoed in Dean's sleepy murmurs. He backed off a bit, hands up to show he wasn't armed. Gradually, Jo eased back down on the bed, already falling asleep again, as Dean wrapped himself around her once more. Sam finished pulling off her boots, more carefully this time.

Sam sat down on the other bed, shoulders slumping in tiredness as he watched them. There was an expression on Dean's face that took Sam some time to recognize it,. Dean looked not only happy but contended, something Sam hadn't see in a very long time. Whatever this thing was between Dean and Jo, whatever it might lead to, it was making his brother happy. And that only made Sam happy as well. Dean deserved to find some joy in their crazy, monster filled world.

As he watched them, Sam couldn't help remembering Jess and how they'd used to fall on the closest bed just like Dean and Jo. They had curled around one another, either from the stress of exams and studying or just for the comfort of being in each other's arms. Sam had loved those times, the feel of Jess in his arms, soft and warm curves pressed against him as he breathed her in. They'd drifted off to sleep like that many times.

Another jaw cracking yawn and the grittiness of his eyes shook Sam out of his memories. He dumped the food in the wastebasket and pulled off the comforter from his bed. He draped it over Dean and Jo carefully, but they didn't stir from their deep sleep. He toed off his boots, stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and crawled into bed, keeping his back to the other bed to give them some semblance of privacy.


End file.
